nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tydridalamor Genji
'''Kotaishi Akehito Tydridalamor Genji, '''or his alias '''Susanoo is the son of Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion from the future and head of the Imperial Security Bureau.' Personality Tydridalamor does not speak much nor interact with others unless necessary. He showed himself to be determined and selfless in nature. As the child of the Tenno, and a Blood Elf, he feels strong loyalties to both races. For the former, it is acceptable as a bring, but as for the latter it is out of respect for his bloodline. Time-travelling to the period of the Fall of Silvermoon left a dubious mark of failure as he had to let people die as time intended while battling his guilt. Thanks to his religious upbringing, he has some skepticism on scientific theories or ideas such as evolution. His creationist views led to some ridicule, such as in Dalaran when discussing the evolution of the Night Elves from Dark Trolls. He used to hide his face with the kabuto and ornate mask, making him a mystery in the ranks. He loses the kabuto eventually, revealing his pointed ears and under the mask, his glowing emerald eyes. Although first believed to be blue, he actually proved it is indeed blue with his green caused by coloured contact lenses. History in the Dark Future Early life Tydridalamor, like his presen-day counterpart was born in Eversong Woods on the 13th January 2062. His birth was not as widely given attention to with the looming disaster of World War IV. His father, Tenno Sugihito was desperate to prevent the war but lost his patience when Head Butler Katagiri was killed in an assassination attempt on his life. Frustrated as the war started he disappeared from public life until he was found to broker a cease-fire. A childhood friend of his was killed in the early stages of the war. Melanion was only able to watch as her own country branded her as a traitor, revoking and destroying everything she worked for. Poor decision making by his Aunt Lord Commander Militant Jingu led to confrontation with the Azerothians and killed several of her former squadmates. The end of the war did not mend relations between his parents as both held their angers and frustration. He overheard arguments almost every night and observed their distance to each other by day. Everytime they bickered he was quietly escorted back to his room. By the time he was three, he was supposed to begin his tutelage outside the Palace but the Plague of 2062 struck. He became infected with the plague, stopping his bickering parents. Catching the plague he fell into a coma and had to be contantly monitored and fed. The infection brought worries on whether the Emperor caused it to punish the Tenno. While his mother tried to contact the Azerothian Union for assistance and father quelled plots against the throne, he had a miraculous recovery. At the time he recovered however, his blue eyes became green. By the following year, he became an older brother to Veliselyne and Erisvia. He was also allowed to meet his cousin through his aunt Jingu, who resigned from her High Lord position after the war. Eve of Ragnarok War once again entered Tydridalamor's life as he became ten year's old. Seeing his father's limousine return he was hoping to greet him, but found him in a troubled state of mind. He later overhears a conversation between him and his mother on the Soul Eater emerged and started the invasion of Earth. Troubled with the news of war, he spoke with Werner on it. He came to agree with the latter's thought on fighting the threat as duty to the Emperor. As the threat of war became closer, the Kotaishi's military training was given higher priority. At the age of fifteen, he was enlisted to the Genji Officer's Academy to be trained as a military officer for the 357th Regiment. In his time at the academy he excelled in arms training, proving himself to be capable of fighting at the field and a duelist. There was however a new problem of descrimination by his peers for his Half Elf heritage, making him doubt if he will ever be able to serve the Imperium of Man. Tydridalamor saw his family divided once again at this time. As the war was getting dangerously closer, Tenno Sugihito ordered the evacuation of his wife and children to Azeroth, believing it to be the best sanctuary for his family. The Tenno himself remained to lead the war effort along with his son still undergoing his training. Rite with Blood Upon graduation from the Officer's Academy he was attached as an aide to Lord General Castor, a renowned Imperial Guard officer that fought the traitorous elements of the Blood Ravens years prior to this War. As a veteran that not only fought daemons and heretics, also Xenos, he was sceptical on whether he will be taken seriously. Castor has only told him that he will make do with what he is provided. He accompanied the Lord General first to Armageddon to fight the Soul Eater's invasion. In the campaign he also met the legandary Commissar Yarrick, who rallied the Imperial forces in the first attemtp to stop the Soul Eater's conquest of the Galaxy. Fall of Krieg The Regalia Akehito was ordered to return to his father with urgency and immediately complied. The Tenno revealed that the Soul Eater will attempt to invade the Sub-sector, and he would have to prepare for the worst. He ordered his son to recover the regalia of the Genji dynasty. At the same time it was the final time he saw his mother as she and his sisters were evacuated to Azeroth for safety. First Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector The Soul Eater invaded the New Empire of Japan for the first time. He was attached to command under his father. Although the Soul Eater was repelled for now it was at the costs of million lives, including his father. Terran Aquilas History in the Main Timeline A Light in the Black The first known sighting of Susanoo is in the New Canterlot Republic during Operation Grizzled Protector. Building his position Susanoo arrived in Tokyo to fulfill his agenda. He met Darth Kaiser, leader of the Tenno's intelligence to give his information in exchange for his support. Hearing about his situation, the Minun agreed to assist him by employing him as an agent of the Army's Intelligence Division, giving him access to several resources within the border. He was also encourage to fulfill his job as part of the intelligence by routing out potential threats. Adventure Across the Stars ''Main article: Adventures Across the Stars Susanoo crossed paths with a Half-Eldar seer called Lofn when he killed a Drookian smuggler and knocked out by his latent psychic abilities. Lofn assisted him in recovering on the concussion and explained the psychic abilities he had. She offered to teach him how to control his abilities on the condition of helping her hunt a renegade Inquisitor named Madek. Seeing no other option he agreed to the deal, taking them through different parts of the Galaxy. Sengoku Showdown The first lead to Inquisitor Madek was found in Aichi. He and Lofn contacted Daimyo Nobunaga for assistance in exchange for information on his coming betrayal. Alarmed, the Daimyo gave assistance by providing Yasuke and staged a trap to lure an assassination attempt. The Assassin, a Shinobi assassin called Goemon fell for the trap and was followed back to Daimyo Hojo's domain. He assisted in the battle against Hojo's forces and have discovered that the weapons they used were not standard Imperial. The next clue was in Cathay. Jiangshi Incursion Auspicious Battle of Bosphorus Kauravan investigation Earth, aliens, Somali terrorists Escape from Echo Station The trail for Inquisitor Madek ended at Echo Station, a space station known for it's incompetent administration. He and Lofn have finally cornered him and found out the fate of LIIVI, kiling him after the revelation. The Tenno's announcement At the day of Tenno Sugihito's birthday he was called by Kaiser to rendevouz with him. The Minun explained that he will be leaving for his training and attempt to regain his lost powers from the Force after the Tenno's wedding at April. He also explained that he arranged Susanoo to temporarily take his place as bodyguard allowing the man to keep a further eye on the Genji Clan. The wedding of Tenno Sugihito Susanoo was included as the security detail of the wedding, giving him the ability to observe the Tenno and make sure Melanion is protected. He was befriended by the Tenno, who was interested in knowing more about him. Since the wedding, Susanoo became the Genji Clan's bodyguard, making sure both Tenno Sugihito and Melanion are protected. He shortly after succeeded Darth Kaiser as the spymaster and took residence in the Genji Palace. Forming the ISB In late October Susanoo was granted the permission to form an intelligence agency by Tenno Sugihito in order to conduct operations for foreign intelligence. Creating the Imperial Security Bureau, he started to screen for potential recruits within and outside Genji territory. Visiting Azeroth Susanoo visited Azeroth, accompanying the Tenno and his wife to Eversong Woods. He stood in the Genji consulate, observing both individuals as delivery of their child became increasingly close. On the 13th January he give his congratulations to Sugihito on his first child and requested to meet him the following day. On the day he revealed to both him and Melanion that he is actually their son from the future, showing making his Half-Elf heritage clear. He warned them as well on the possible future, but adds that it can be averted. 2nd Levant-Israeli Crisis Main article: ''Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic'' Tydridalamor observed the embargo and the resulting escalation and souring of relations with great concern. When Tenno Sugihito retreated to his holiday home after the failed initial attempt at negotiating the lifting of the embargo and after his wife left, he was forced to take regency with Jingu. During this time he would work hard to find a solution. He would later write a draft for a proposed end to the crisis. Efforts are proving futile, so he shifted his priorities elsewhere. Lament of the Futureborne Main article: Lament of the Futureborne The political crisis within the CDC made a spillover to the Genji household when an attempted military stunt led only to worsening relations. Melanion left the household in anger, leaving her husband and son behind. The Anew Alliance Main article: Genji-Ulthwe Alliance The hunt for the Felo'melorn Main article: Flamestrike Fate and Destiny Main article: Fate of the Kami The magical city of Dalaran Main article: Days in Dalaran Tydridalamor, with a favour from Grand Magistrix Belatha was able to make use of the Union-Khaganate Magical Exchange Programme, using the exchange student spot offered. Taking training to master his abilities as a mage, he has left the position of the Spymaster of the ISB to Esteban Manuelos. His entry to the school of Dalaran was not without notice of the AZUI. He was intercepted at the start of his enrollment by Zondee, with a warning that she'll be watching him and the Grand Magistrix will be facing consequences in the near future. Tydridalamor successfully graduated Dalaran in 2065. Belatha sent him robes modelled after those worn by the Sunstrider Dynasty. Return Returning from Azeroth, Tydridalamor retakes the mantle of Spymaster from Manuelos. He also received news from Lofn that she is pregnant with their child. Breakdown Despite his protests, Lofn travelled to assist the Ynnari Aeldar force. He later receives news from a messenger that she got lost in the warp, making her MIA. The news brought him to depression, as he lost the chance to make a family. His change in behaviour was noticed by both Sugihito and Melanion. Seeing how this would only destroy him, Sugihito asked for Tyd to leave until he feels better. The leadership of the ISB was once again passed to Manuelos. His mental state continue to deteriorate, as he began hallucinating experiences from his past with how he lost everything. With his grandfather in-law Eldrad exiled and housed by the Genji he expressed his anger to him with a beating, blaming him for everything that happened. Now only distracted with rage, he declared that he will destroy Ahriman for what he did, and left for the Eye of Terror... Lost path Tydridalamor travelled alone, avoiding attention as an anonymous wanderer. As he hopped planets closer to the region, he heard stories of the Chaos Space Marine advance being barely held up. Towards a family On 28th August 2066, Tydridalamor and Lofn's first child Mariam was born. She was blessed into the Genji Cult a day later by Tenno Sugihito, attended by a barely tolerated Eldrad. Private life Tydridalamor currently resides in the Genji Palace with this timeline's version of his parents as advisor and spymaster. He dated Seer Lofn. He has shown a great fear of chickens after a traumatic childhood memory. Pets Tydridalamor received a dragonhawk egg from Grand Magistrix Belatha during his studies in Dalaran. As it hatched, he named her Zaniah. He received a white swift hawkstrider named Sevea as well. There are kept in the stables inside Karazhan, and summoned when needed. Relations with family Initially growing up in a household torn apart and observing how his parents returned when he fell to the Plague as a child, he came to value family. He especially took the death of his father hard, and mourned his mother's death when he received the news. He watches out of his sisters, being the immediate family he has left. Tydridalamor and Werner were initially distant due to isolation during their childhood and came to hate the other's parents first. They had a rivalry at first at the officer's acedemy, competing to get the top grades. It was Werner that eventually threw the towel as he decided to become a specialist rather than an officer. Despite their initial animosity, the two grew to respect each other. He was expecting a child with Lofn, but after her disappearance, he believes them dead. With hopes for his own family destroyed, he entered depression. Residences Tydridalamor currently lives in the Azerothian Union's Karazhan, and is the only living tenant of the tower. At times he speaks with the Echo of Medivh, listening to his advises and warnings. Religion Tydridalamor is a follower of the Genji Cult, despite contradictions with himself with Xenos heritage. He was intended to succeed the Tenno Sugihito of is timeline he is well versed with rites and scriptures, almost as good as him. As a member of the Genji Dynasty, his patron saint is Tenno Jimmu and blessed personally by his father. He has shown tolerance towards other sects and religions. The Ecclesiarchy's reactions towards him are hostile, but are unable to touch him due to political protections. He showed obvious hatred towards the followers of the Chaos Gods, worsened especially he assumes Lofn to be killed. He has shown better tolerance towards Judaism than his father. Wargear and abilities Tempestus Scion Carapace Armour The carapace armour Tydridalamor wears over his uniform is the same type as those worn by the Tempestus Scions of the Militarum Tempestus. The armour covers the torso from attacks short of autocannon shots, plasma and high-concentrated particles. The armour is painted blue with gold trimmings and he wears them over his blue dress uniform. Kusanagi Main article: Kusanagi Named after the mythical blade, it is the same blade that is one of the Tenno's Regalia. The blade is made with remarkable craftsmanship that no man can achieve, allowing him to cut through Terminator armour with ease. Interesting the sword is able to create strong slashes of air, adding to it's divine property. Using this to his advantage, he has used the slices of air to turn it into powerful slashes of fire. Felo'melorn Main article: Tydridalamor's Felomelorn The Felo'melorn was obtained in the Azeroth of the Golden Horde. During his time in Dalaran, he has reforged the sword to make it even stronger than when it was used by it's previous user, Kael'thas Sunstrider. The design change he added was to the hilt, adding the Genji sigils and modelling it after the Kyu-Gunto wielded by his father. Psyker Abilities Tydridalamor is a latent psyker, able to channel the power of the Warp to his disposal but at an uncontrolled pace. Although Lofn taught him to control his abilities, his powers are limited but is as strong as an Imperial sanctioned psyker. Mage Abilities As well as being a latent psyker, his Blood Elf genetics gave him mana to use spells used by the races in Azeroth. Due to his lack of formal training, he was only able to cast Arcane Explosion as his strongest spell while specialising in fire-based magics, but grew to cast stronger spells. The following spells can be cast by Tydridalamor: *Fire blast *Blink *Counterspell *Pyroblast *Fireball *Polymorph *Shatter *Critical mass *Flamestrike *Dragon's breath Additionally he channels energy to the Kusanagi blade, enhancing his abilities in close-combat as well. Attire Susanoo wore different clothing throughout his missions, whether for practicality or to blend in. He is known to wear the following attire: * 357th Regiment Officer's uniform. * Cathay changshan, with the Imperial Aquila with the Genji symbol stiched on. * Coptic tunic, worn briefly in Jerusalem. * Tempestus Scion Carapace armour. * Sunstrider Robes. Gallery Kid Tyd.jpg|Tydridalamor as a child. Lofanoo Peace background.png|Susanoo, resting at the cherry blossom field trees with his love, Lofn. Lofanoo Fight Background copy.png|Susanoo and Lofn in battle at a battlefield of Aichi. Susanoo Unmasked Sprite.png|A spritesheet of Susanoo unmasked. Based on Final Fantasy VI sprites Susanoo_and_Lofn_by_Sexual_Yeti.jpeg|Susanoo and Lofn in their search for Blood Eagle. susanoo.png|Tydridalamor unmasked. Susanoo.png|Tydridalamor in his officer's uniform. Tyd_WoW.png|Tydridalamor as he would appear in World of Warcraft. Mage Tyd.jpg Category:Characters Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Dark Future Category:Imperial Security Bureau Category:Spymasters Category:Genji Japanese Category:Azerothian Category:Biracial Category:Half-Human Category:Half-Blood Elf Category:ISB Agents Category:Half-Elf Category:Genji Cult